theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LehuaRose
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hevon.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Adopting the wiki Hi, I would love to be a co-admin if you adopt this wiki. Get back to me on how that goes please. Opinion I think you'd be a great admin to this wiki! I started watching in August 2014 too and I've done research online and watched videos so I know a lot. And being on the wiki I've noticed you do a great job adding photos and editing pages! So I agree you should adopt the wiki :) :Thank you for the support and for sharing your opinion! Also could you sign your post with four tiddles (~~ ~~) thanks! --LehuaRose (talk) 20:31, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. Are there any forums on opinions. I mean like if the topic is just say "Favorite character, or Will Sharon and Nick get remarried" (they won't); and people can post comments about the show. You know what I mean. Instead of a forum that's similar to a blog post?PepsiB&B (talk) 20:44, October 4, 2014 (UTC)PepsiB&B ::Under the community tab at the top of the page, there is a forum section that you can make posts in. Right now, it's set up so the posts look similar to blog posts, but there is room for other people to respond. I think only an admin can change that layout. --LehuaRose (talk) 20:48, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Well we'll have a pretty good admin pretty soon ;)PepsiB&B (talk) 20:55, October 4, 2014 (UTC)PepsiB&B Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 01:29, October 5, 2014 (UTC)